


swap and sleep

by Quillium



Series: bluepulse week 2k19 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: Bluepulse Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: Jaime shakes his head and sighs, “We can’t just lay on the kitchen floor until they come back.”“Why not?”





	swap and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's been at least a year since I watched Young Justice so please forgive me if I butcher the characters.

“Just a question,” Bart says, jogging in place and rifling through the fridge, “Not to be offensive or anything, but how can you stand being so slow?”

“I mean—“ Jaime moves to help Bart and ends up smacking his face on the fridge door when he moves a bit too fast, “You’re kind of faster than I’m used to. It’s just—relative.”

“The first thing I’m going to do when I get my powers back is go for a run,” Bart declares, “I’ll go all the way to China.”

“Get me some street food.”

“Sure. This feels weird,” Bart pulls out a yoghurt, “I’m not hungry. Are you hungry? I’m usually hungry. I thought it was a me-thing plus a powers-thing but I think it leans more heavily towards the powers thing. I mean, I kind of always thought that because, you know, logic, but then again it could have been a me thing since my powers are also a me thing and I never really thought I’d not have my powers except now you have them because they’ve been swapped and—“

“Chill,” Jaime holds out his hands, “I am a bit hungry, now that you mention it. Does the fridge have—what do you want?”

“What?” Bart blinks innocently, “Nothing. Nothing. I want nothing, other than to hear what you are saying, because the words coming out of your mouth are very important and I like listening to you.”

“That’s very sweet and all, but you’re doing that thing with your leg.”

“Thing? What thing?” Bart’s leg stills.

“Where your leg goes bouncy and you want to talk but you try to concentrate but your brain doesn’t let you so you just feel guilty and sad.”

“I don’t—I don’t do that.”

“Yes, you do.”

“…Sorry.”

“It’s not a bad thing. Well. It’s not a _good_ thing. But I don’t really care. It lets me know that you need something, so it’s better for me.”

“Okay, well, you can tell me what you want and—“

“I was just going to ask for some rice pudding.”

“Disgusting. Denied,” Bart opens the fridge and pulls out some rice pudding for Jaime, “You’re a horrible creature that humiliates all humanity.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes, it—okay, maybe not totally, but at least a little—“

“Bart.”

“Okay. So I was thinking. I’m you. And you’re me.”

“You mean our powers are swapped.”

“Yeah. And it’s totally not crash. But this means I have your powers. Which, again, not super crash. But I can fly! Which is crash! And I was thinking I could try to fly. While I could Before this whole thing is fixed and I go back to being at a speed that isn’t killing me and you can go back to being able to fly and have a murder scarab trying to whisper sweet crime into your ear.”

“Scarab doesn’t—my scarab doesn’t do that.”

“Well, Scarab doesn’t want me to kill you. It likes you. It just wants me to obliterate all things that might hurt you. And me. I think it likes me.”

“Of course it likes you. I like you. I mean—“

“Aw, babe.”

“Why don’t you try to fly now?”

“Yes. That sounds awesome,” Bart closes his eyes, “Uh, suit up.”

Jaime buries his face in his hands. This was the worst decision. Why is he making this decision. Why is he letting this happen.

“Wings up!”

“Scarab, why did _suit up_ work for him?” Jaime demands.

Bart grins as he wobbles into the air, “I think it just likes me.”

“Or it’s messing with _me_.”

Bart tilts his head to the side and Jaime can hear the grin in his voice as he says, “I’m just super likeable, man. You love me, Scarab loves me, everyone loves me.”

“Please stop.”

“You sound a little _ticked_ off.”

“You already used that!”

“I guess it must be as annoying as a cockroach.”

Jaime lies down on the floor and closes his eyes. This is nice. Very nice. No, now he’s hungry. Super hungry. Is Bart always this hungry? He sits up and starts to eat the rice pudding.

Bart stabilizes and lands beside Jaime, “You think the others have figured everything out yet?”

“Who knows?” Jaime sighs as Bart lays down on the floor, “No.”

“Please?”

Jaime lays down again, “Why are you always this hungry? Is this why you always steal my pizza?”

“Hungry because I’m a speedster. If I say yes, will you let me steal your pizza?”

“Depends. Why don’t you steal Robin’s?”

“Because he’s scary, man.”

“And I’m not?”

The Blue Beetle suit recedes and Bart kisses the tip of Jaime’s nose. “Oh, no,” he teases, “I’m terrified of you, ese.”

“Please stop butchering that word.”

“ _Eeey-saaay_.”

Jaime shakes his head and sighs, “We can’t just lay on the kitchen floor until they come back.”

“Why not?”

“It’s—unsanitary.”

“I could clean it with—or you could clean it, I guess. Since you have super speed. So you can do it in less thana minute.”

“Why would I do that when we could just lay on something more sanitary?”

“Because I don’t want to get up.”

“But you have to get up if I’m going to clean the floor beneath you.”

“Why do you make good points like this?” Bart whines, “Not crash, dude.”

Jaime laughs a bit, and turns his head, “Alright. Let’s stay here a little longer. On the floor. With bacteria. And germs. And who knows whatever someone dropped on the floor—“

“You’re trying to scare me but it won’t work. I come from the worst possible future.”

“So you’re not the tiniest bit scared of bugs crawling in your hair.”

“Eep!” the Blue Beetle suit covers Bart faster than Jaime can say _justice_. “Let’s move.”

“Sounds good,” Jaime laughs, “Movie?”

“Freaky Friday.”

“Isn’t that a bit on the nose?”

“We switched _powers_. Not _bodies_.”

“Alright.”

One movie turns into two, and two turns into a marathon, and when the rest of the team returns with the solution to their problem, Jaime and Bart have fallen asleep on each other, the TV flickering through the new Spiderman movie.

They get back to normal, and the first thing Bart does is run to China and when he returns, he hands Jaime a neatly wrapped piece of _tang hulu_. “Chinese street food,” he grins.

“Perfect,” Jaime says, and it is.


End file.
